Aurora Boriella
Kayla Thorn (Born May 24th 2002), is a backyard wrestling personality, interviewer and wrestler currently signed to Canadian federation JWF. She made her debut in a tag team match for a new federation called XWF. After the federation was dropped she joined JWF, a company her (real life cousin) ''rival Mickie Frost was also apart of. Althought not a key factor in JWF history, she did play an important role in the Beautiful People versus Mickie Frost alliance of 2008. She helded the XWF Knockout Championship for a brief period of time. She is also, alone with Melody, the only person to never wrestle Senorita Diablo, in JWF history. 2007; XWF, Interviewer Role, Fued with Rocky ''' In early 2007 Kayla made her debut in wrestling in tag team match with her tag team partner being Candy Cane from sister promotion JWF. She played a voodoo girl gimmick, in which she twitched and jolted. She faced Rocky and Mickie Frost, both from JWF aswell. She won the match for her team after making Mickie Frost submit from a camel clutch which was later dubbed ''"Welcome to Paradise" ''in the official guide to JWF. She later faced Rocky and Mickie once again in a triple threat match for the XWF Knockouts Championship. Rocky won the match and she entered a brief feud with him, until winning it from him later. After a time of inactivity, she returned as a face with the ring name Piggerella. in which she would act like a princess. She teamed with Candy Cane numerous times. After another long break she returned in late 2007 as an interviewed, named Isabella Snow. After interviewing Rocky, Candy Cane (now called Lexi Madison) and Mickie Frost, she returned to the ring. She faced the later in a fatal four way match as a heel. However, she lost and did not appear until the following year. '''''2008 - 2010; Rivalry with The Beautiful People, Gimmick Change In early 2008, she appeared once again as Isabelle Snow in match against Lexi Madison. She won, but after the match she was attacked by both members of the newly assembled "Beautiful People". She appeared afew weeks later in a water fight, with Mickie against The Beautiful People. During the match, Isabelle DDT'd Mickie. This caused alittle rivalry between the two for a few months including her pushing him into a pool, fully clothed, during a Interview. Althought it was a side storyline, Isabelle did face Mickie in the first street fight in JWF history. She also entered a fued with the Beautiful People along with Mickie. This caused the four to face in a fatal four way. Lexi Madison ended up winning the match. In mid-2008, she was part of the Knockout Championship tournament, where she faced XWF rival, Rocky in which she lost. Rocky never won the tournament with the finals pitting Lexi Madison and Mickie Frost, with Lexi winning the tournament in the end. Around that time she managed Rocky aswell, who changed his name to Vamp Tyler. After he was unsuccesful in winning the Knockout Championship, the two split up. In early 2010 after a brief period of inactivity, she returned under the name Aurora Boriella, where she was a face. She became a friend of Mickie Frost. Althought she couldn't pick up a win over The Beautiful People or Vamp Tyler for months, she finally achieved that goal, when she teamed with Mickie Frost and Melody. In the first event of "JWF Summer" she took place in a roster wide street fight. She was eliminated when Mickie Frost slammed a bar stool against her stomach. In Wrestling '' '' '' Finishers'' *''Welcome to Paradise / Sleeping Beauty (Camel Clutch)'' *''White Out (Sit-Out Jawbreaker over the shoulder)'' '' ''Themes *''Low - Flo Rida; 2007 - 2008'' *''Just Dance - Lady GaGa; 2008'' *''Summer Girls - Steroes; 2009'' *